Your Uncle Conrad
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Wolfram assures Greta that Conrad is strong despite his heritage... and that what happened with Dai Shimarron does not make her Uncle Conrad any different than before... Inspired by deviantart Nezkov-Sou's KakaIru "Your Dearest Mother" or "Shoulder the Pain"


Your Uncle Conrad

"Uh... what happened?" he asked, wondering if he should have had a shorter rein on his temper. He had just finished n incredibly boring meeting in which he had to fill in for Yuuri since said Maoh was currently on Earth – Gwendal had papers that needed his immediate attention – and had been looking forward to a relaxing picnic with his daughter but looking at her now, the blond wondered whether it was a good idea.

Wolfram never really thought he would see the day when Greta would be his little girl –figuratively speaking. She refused to look at him, only to stare at the ground angrily. Her cherubic face was covered with band-aids and bruises. Yuuri would possibly kill him if he knew. Despite being a pacifist, the Maoh was notoriously protective when it came to their daughter.

Gwendal had a firm grip on her shoulder, the way he had on Wolfram when the blond lost his temper as child. The sight itself made Wolfram wince when Gwendal glared at him. "She would not tell me," Gwendal told his youngest brother, "All I know is that she got angry and fought with the other brats. It did not really help that Lindsey Von Wincott cheered her on."

_No, it did not_, Wolfram decided. It was unusual because Greta had the sweetest of tempers which both he and Yuuri encouraged. Somehow or another he had to get to the bottom of this. Wolfram ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "I'll take it from here," he told Gwendal, "Yuuri'll have a fit if he found her like this." He looked up then, remembering something, "I thought Conrart was supposed to be watching her?"

"He stopped the fight and currently dealing with the parents of the kids Greta fought with," Gwendal told him, "you're her father. Just deal with it..." Wolfram did not fail to notice how Greta's face contorted further at the tone of Gwendal's voice.

"You don't have to tell me that," Wolfram murmured as tried to pat Greta's head. The little girl however turned away from his loving touch.

Gwendal left them both alone then. Greta still refused to look at her step-father. Wolfram's eyes softened. She did not only look angry, she also looked hurt and very near crying. He remembered how Conrad used to get the reason he was angry. Patience was among his brother's greatest tools, even today.

"Come on," he said softly, "we need to get those bruises cleaned." He walked past her to the infirmary. She walked quietly beside him. A few minutes later she reached up grasped his jacket with a trembling hand. He put an arm around her as he led her to the infirmary.

* * *

The iodine stung but Greta refused to cry out. Instead she bit her lip and allowed a few tears to come through.

"You're going to worry everybody if you keep this up," Wolfram told her gently. Greta still refused to respond. He had managed to get her to sit on the examining table and proceeded to tend to her sores. Thankfully there were not that many.

"Did they do something to the flowers?" he asked as he placed a band aid on her cheek

"No," she replied, a little sharply. Wolfram furrowed his brow in thought. _So it's something related to the flowers..._

"Sweetie," Wolfram sighed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "please tell Daddy what happened? You know you're going to worry Papa Yuri."

Greta looked away angrily before answering. "They said that Papa Yuuri only adopted me so that he would gain popularity from Human Countries," she snapped, "they also said I was worthless because I'm Human and have no Maryoku, they also said you would send me to war like Uncle Conrad."

"So you're worried you're going to be sent to war?" Wolfram asked. It was logical, Greta had seen what war was like... She had seen what he was like... and Conrad... It was understandable that Greta did not want to learn to take another's life...

Her reaction however said otherwise. Her foot was shaking as if she barely resisted kicking her father as she clenched her teeth. "It's not me," Greta snapped angrily as she threw herself against him, trying to hide the tears in her voice, "it's Uncle Conrad. They called him a filthy half-breed! And that he'll betray Papa Yuuri again!" Wolfram winced, so it _was_ Conrad. Greta, like Yuuri, had a soft spot for the Commander of Shin Makoku. It seemed only natural since the two shared a fact that they don't have Maryoku.

"I see..." her stepfather murmured. Remembering how he had said something similar to Conrart all those years ago.

"_And they said that Aniiue is going to marry me away just like Ojiiue did to Chichiue... just because I'm the younger son!" he sobbed into Conrart's shoulder._

Greta sobbed into his shoulder. Wolfram could only put his arms around her in comfort. Yuuri was better at this sort of thing, but it was his job in Yuuri's absence to be the 'mum' in their joint efforts to raise Greta.

"I understand," Wolfram reasoned, "but Greta... fights like those are rather useless if you think about it. Your Uncle Conrad had been trying to tell me this for years." He paused for a moment, "There was a time when even I called him a half-breed,"

"Daddy, you didn't!" Greta exclaimed, shocked as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"I did," Wolfram told her in a sad voice, "even though he forgives me, I still regret everything I've said and done but he still loves me. It wasn't until he was taken away, and almost died that I realised how precious he is to me." Greta nodded, remembering that horrific episode with Dai Shimarron.

"He's not dead..." Greta told him solemnly, "He's still alive so long as everyone believes in him."

"He's a tough guy," Wolfram chuckled, "so I wouldn't worry if I were you. And no matter what... he'll always be your Uncle Conrad..."

_My Uncle Conrad_, Greta thought to herself. _Yes, he'll always be Uncle Conrad no matter what he is..._


End file.
